Love Before Deep Sleep
by Infinitylover
Summary: Serena, Darien, The girls, and Generals all go on separate dates. After each couple has a wonderful evening they spend the night in the bedroom. But will their time alone be ruined by sleep.
1. Chapter 1 Serena and Darien

**THIS MY FIRST SM STORY/ONE SHOT AND LEMONS SO PLEASE NO HARSH COMMENTS. THIS STORY MIGHT BE MORE OF A CITRUS THEN A LEMON.  
**

**Age: SERENA,MINA,RAYE,AMY,LITA- 21, DARIEN,KUNZITE,NEPHRITE- 26 JADITE-24 ZOCITE-25**

**DISCLAMER****: SADLY I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON BUT IN MY WORLD ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE MY LITTLE PUPPETS TO COMMAND. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Serena And Darien

After the food that they ate at Le Arista Serena and Darien retired to his apartment. Darien went to the fridge to get champagne while Serena went to the balcony. Darien , with the champagne sat next to Serena. "I enjoyed this evening Darien it was wonderful " ,said Serena. Darien said, "Yes it was I'm just happy you enjoyed it." They just sat there enjoying the scenery, sipped wine, and embraced the moonlight ( in Serena's case, since that was her old home). Darien thought that now was the perfect time to ask serena a question that would change there lives for ever. " Serena we know where our future leads but i still want this to be perfect" he pulled a white box out of his pocket "Serena your my moon princess, the first time i saw you i knew you would be the only one for me, i would do the sneaking and secret meetings again just to be with you again, even when my memories of you were gone my soul and heart still belonged to you so my serenity _will you marry me_?". Serena stared at the emerald and ruby accented diamond ring with a pure white gold band. She finally said, " Yes YES!". Darien with a wide grin put the ring on her finger then kissed his princess passionately.

* * *

Darien and Serena started talking about the old days when they were sailor moon and tuxedo mask. After the battle with galaxia they got visited by Queen Serenity and gave Darien four stones that contained the essence of his old generals. After remembering that the generals were their soul mates the scouts didn't talk to anyone for days. The scouts were sceptical at first but they came around ( Raye and Lita were fighting their feelings at first but gave in eventually). Everyone was preparing the arrival of the deep sleep for crystal Tokyo.

* * *

At some point Darien put Serena in his lap. After awhile Darien started kissing her neck. Serena started to moan. Darien worked his way up to her lips for a scorching kiss. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and plunged her hands into his ebony colored silk like hair. Darien swept Serena into his just like he did many times when he was tuxedo mask and she was sailor moon. Then Darien opened the balcony door and he put Serena on the ground. Serena moaned as Darien was unzipping her dress and trailed his hand down her back. Darien groaned when Serena unzipped his fly and took stroked his growing bulge. After a somewhat walk towards his room both of them were naked with their clothes on the floor in hallway. As soon as they were in Dariens room he shut the door with his foot. Serena felt the silk sheets of dariens bed as he pushed both of them onto it. Darien kissed his way down to her neck then stopped above her breast. Serena whimpered when he gave her breast one lick then another earning a moan from Serena. Darien took one breast into his mouth then began sucking it earning a moan from Serena. He began kneading and rolling the other breast. Darien repeated that process with the other breast. Dariens fingers danced down to Serena's pussy. Serena gasped when Darien plunged his fingers inside her. Darien started thrusting his fingers in and out of his soul mate. Serena could feel that she was about to reach her climax. Darien knew his princess was almost ready to her release so he put more pressure on her sweet spot. Serena wailed as she climaxed. Darien took his fingers out of her then licked his fingers." You taste sweet love", said Darien. Serena blushed at that. She was about to say something when Darien kissed her hard. He aligned himself into her opening. Then in one swift movement he buried himself deep inside his love. Both moaned at the sensations they were having. Darien pulled out of Serena ( with her whimpering in displeasure ) then thrusted into her hard. Darien started thrusting in and out of Serena and loving the sounds she made. Serena was in heaven. Her prince was filling her up just right. Both Darien and Serena moaned, whimpered, and groaned. Darien could feel he was about to reach his limit ,but he wanted his princess to cum with him. H started pounding into her which caused her to start chanting his name. Knowing she was close to her own release Darien reached down and rubbed her clit hard. Finally both climaxed at the same time with Darien yelled " SERENA" and Serena screamed " DARIEN". After both released they crashed down to the bed in exhaustion. Serena said, " You tired me out my _prince_". Darien chuckled then said, " And you tired me out my _princess._ I love you. ". " And I love you" ,said Serena. With a kiss goodnight they both went to sleep. But neither noticed the cold icy fog coming toward the city.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. AND IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL MAKE OTHER STORIES WITH THE SCOUTS AND GENEREALS.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mina and Kunzite

Chapter 2

Mina and Kunzite

Laughter could be heard in the penthouse of one very handsome general kunzite. "I had the best time tonight kunzite" ,said Mina while laying on the bed and takeing off her orange heels or what kunzite likes to call them her "fuck me heels" . Kunzite chuckled " I'm surprised you haven't fall asleep as soon as we stepped in the door." Mina gave him a glare and said, " It's not my fault that we had a busy night if I remember correctly it was your idea for dinner, a movie, a walk on the beach, and dancing." "Well I wanted this night to go perfectly for the next part", said Kunzite. Mina, that put her shoes away, now sat on the edge with a confused face " What next part I thought that we would just stay in bed _all night" . " _Well let's just say that I have waited to ask you this for a long time", said Kunzite , looking very nervous , pulled a black box out of his pocket and got on one knee. Mina's heart stopped for a second seeing the topaz ring with diamond accents and pure white band. Kunzite said, " Before we meet a millenia ago I was a very guarded person with a steel cage around my heart but then i meet a you a beautiful goddess who broke the cage and let my heart love you like no other, my smile gets bigger when your around, my face lights up when i see you, and i finally feel whole, so _will you marry me? ". _Mina was silent for what seemed like an eternity,making kunzite fear her answer, then started crying and _finally_ whispered said, "Yes". Kunzite put the ring on her finger then picked her up laughing with a special smile just for her. Mina kissed his face all over. Looking at each others eyes they both said, "I love you.". Then kissed.

* * *

Pulling Kunzite onto the bed Mina started to unbutton his shirt and trace his abs. Kunzite groaned and started to unzip her dress. A few minutes later both were naked. Kunzite kissed her neck then trailed down to her gorgeous breast. Mina started moaning a little louder. Kunzite loving the sounds she made licked around her pink nipple then sucked the bud into his mouth. Mina arched her back and put her hands on the back of his head,wanting him to suck harder. Not to forget the other breast Kunzite gently massage it. Mina loved the sensations her _fiancé_ was causing and started to pant a little. Kunzite switched breast. After that delicious torture he moved lower to her nether regions. Mina started whispering his name telling him to keep going. He gave one lick to her _other pink lips_ and mina shuddered at that. Kunzite lick and licked her until she couldn't handle it any more. Kunzite grazed her clit then sucked her bundle of nerves into his mouth. Mina finally exploded shouting, "**KUNZITE!". **He drank all her juice like a man dying of thirst. After her climax Kunzite kissed his way back to her hot mouth. " You have a wicked mouth on you general" ,said Mina. Kunzite smirked saying, "Well my love your _lips_ are too sweet to ignore". Mina blushed and smacked his arm. "Well now its my turn" ,said Mina. She pushed Kunzite onto his back and went down to his _hard steel sword. _Mina licked the mushroom-shaped head causing a deep groan from Kunzite. Sucking the head into her mouth Mina licked the precum and started to take him deeper and deeper. Kunzite was moaning and groaning at the way her hot mouth was totally encasing him and was _so_ close to losing it. The last straw was when she cupped his balls and massaged them then he finally exploded screaming, "**MINA**". Mina took all of his thick life-giving essences. Kunzite was panting after his climax. Pulling Mina up he kissed her lips and said, " I think its **you** that has a wicked mouth my love" ,said Kunzite. Mina blushed and said, "Oh shut it". Kunzite grinned and gave her a kiss. It started as a gentle kiss but escalated to a passionate one causing Mina to become wetter and Kunzite became hard again. Mina straddled him and took him inside her. Both groaned and moaned at the feeling of _hard hot steel against warm wet satin walls. _Kunzite put his hands on her hips helping Mina increase speed. Mina loved the feeling of Kunzite in this position he was always at his deepest. Kunzite started thrusting up to meet her downward movements. Mina started going faster and faster and grinding herself against him. Kunzite was groaning at each movement his love made. Both were so close to climaxing. Kunzite brought his hand down to Mina's clit and rubbed it. Mina couldn't handle it any more she climaxed violently causing Kunzite to climax. Both shouted each others name, "**MINA","KUNZITE".**

* * *

After both rode out the waves of pleasure Kunzite pulled a blanket and they both held each other. Sleep was slipping into there minds but not before they said, "_I love you". _Neither noticed the thin layer of ice forming at the top of buildings.

* * *

**HEY GENERALS AND SAILORS SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE, WITH SCHOOL, TEST, STUDYING, AND DEALING WITH BERYL TEACHERS. SO I'M STUCK ABOUT WHO SHOULD GO NEXT SO IF ONE COUPLE GETS MORE REQUEST, VOTES, OR WHATEVER THEN THAT'S THE ONE ILL CHOOSE, SO I WANNA HEAR THOSE AMI, RAYE, AND LITA FANS VOTE. **


End file.
